Cogitatione
by Xirysa
Summary: And the bells of Notre Dame ring... Louis XVI reflects during his last moments.


**Xirysa Says:** Latin FTW. I really do want to learn Latin. Who cares if it's a dead language? Nearly every single word in the English language has a Latin root. French, Spanish, and Italian have Latin roots. Every single word or name in the scientific community _is_ Latin. Or has, as stated before, a Latin root. Wow, I feel redundant. But, er... End rant. Oh, by the way, on a completely random note... I got new shoes. Converse. I love them. My old shoes were falling apart. Literally.

* * *

Cogitatione

-x-x-x-

_In thought._

-x-x-x-

It was really never her fault. He knew that, and he wouldn't blame her. Nor could he blame the Swede—he knew all about the rumours surrounding them, but after a while, it didn't particularly bother him. He was a poor husband—he wasn't handsome, nor was he particularly witty or charming. He probably wasn't a good lover, either, if the years that passed before their children were born was any indication.

If he could go back and time and stop everything from happening, he would. If he could go back to the days before the old king had fallen ill and ask for advice on ruling a nation instead of making locks, he would gladly do it. If he could have found a way to keep his son alive, he would. If he could find a way to regain the respect and trust of the people, he would.

He remembers the day he was crowned as the new king. He did not know what to do, but the people seemed to like him. They had celebrated—the rising of a new sun.

But those same people, the people of France, were calling for blood. And if his own would quench the thirst of the people, then so be it.

_This isn't your fault_, she had told him when his fate had been decided. _If anything, it is my fault. I am so sorry..._

And he had wiped the tears that trailed down her cheeks, that landed in the waves of her snowy hair. Once upon a time it had been beautiful, but now... No. It was still lovely, just a different kind of beauty. White and soft, like freshly fallen snow. _It is my fault as much as it is yours. In fact, more so. I should have been a better king._

Their children, their remaining children, had watched with wide-eyed fear as the soldiers came and took their father away. He had winked at them before he left, and heard a sad little chuckle as he turned around to descend the stairs. Maybe they knew they would never see him again.

The bells of Notre Dame rang mournfully in the chilly January air as he looked to the sky one final time, and he vaguely wondered who it was ringing the great bells. The cheering, jeering crowd brought him back to his senses, and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the eternal darkness that was to follow.

"Lord have mercy," he whispered to no one in particular. And then he was gone.

-x-x-x-

_Kyrie Eleison._

-x-x-x-

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Now. This 'fic. I was listening to songs from the 1996 Disney version of Victor Hugo's _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ (originally _Notre-Dame de Paris_). While the Disney version is, in some aspects, very different from the original, some very crucial plot elements are retained. Like Frollo's lust for Esmerelda. This 'fic was inspired by the song _Hellfire_, which is sung by Frollo and is also one of the darkest Disney songs you can find. Personally, I find the melody to be... Haunting, I guess. Like, for most of the movie, the main melody I find hauntingly pretty. (Wanna hear more? Check out the song _The Bells of Notre Dame_, as well.) And I really don't care if you think that Frollo was crazy and evil. Personally, I think he's a rather complex character. And Louis XVI... He really doesn't get enough love. It's rather sad when you think about it. Ergo, I wrote something for him. Who does Louis want the Lord to have mercy on? You tell me. XD (Just so you know, I'm not Christian—actually, I'm Hindu. But I find learning about different religions amazing and wonderful, and always use concepts of different religions in day to day life. So I'm not a "OMG HINDUISM IS THE ONLY GOOD RELIGION IN THE WORLD!!1one" kind of person. All religions are good. Just wanted to get that out there.) So... I hope that is enough of an explanation behind this 'fic. If you still really don't understand, please feel free to contact me! Oh, and the usual plea for critique and feedback, too.


End file.
